


hurries to its ruin

by twilightscribe



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steady drip of something warm on his cheek broke through the haze first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurries to its ruin

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** dark  
>  **Words:** 366 words
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

The steady drip of something warm on his cheek broke through the haze first. Breath catching in his throat and he was choking on it, surging upwards as he tried to find air that wasn't there. Shirou's throat felt raw and it was as though someone was pushing down on his chest because _he couldn't breathe_.

Each shallow breath was like raking fingernails down his throat and he still couldn't see; the whole world was cloaked in impenetrable darkness.

But then there was the gentle brush of a thumb under his eye and he managed a shuddering breath, shaking while the world felt like it was rapidly fading. Ragged breathing filled his ears that wasn't Shirou's own and he tried to reach towards it, but his body was spasming too much.

“You're fine.” Saber's voice was breathy, sounding like it was coming from a long distance off, but Shirou could feel his hot breath on his face. “Please hold on a little longer.”

He still couldn't see and there was an ever present heat pressing up against him, but Saber was there. It was hard to feel afraid knowing that Saber was there. He'd seen him take on a granite slab of a man double Saber's size and fight to a draw, nearly getting himself killed in the process only to refuse to fall.

Saber was stubborn and brave and noble and all that went with that; his presence was calm and reassuring, letting Shirou drift.

Slowly, the pain in his side became more acute, breaking through the haze that had settled over him. Shirou squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, still unable to move; his heart was a bass drum in his ears, blood a rushing waterfall, blocking out all other sounds.

“Stay with me, Shirou,” Saber said. “Stay with me...”

Whatever happened next, Shirou didn't know. It all blurred together into a confused jumble of impressions and colours. He could remember the contrast of blood on blue, the bright crimson staining Saber's pale face as it trickled down off his chin.

The pain than had roared loudly in his ears, reaching up its claws to sink into him and pull him back under its shelter of darkness. He didn't recall anything after that.

**FIN.**


End file.
